Naruto:Advent of sorrow
by evilcassie01
Summary: When he turned six Naruto was taken and killed...or was he. Half a decade later a mysterious man appears and with him all shall see the the light.


Hey I'm back again with another story in the works. Yes I know I'm making too many but when I think up of another story I got to write it down I have quite a few but this one looks promising so I'm posting it. Anyway I'll just start oh and unlike my other stories this will only have 3 girls maximum for Naruto so anyway lets start

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything remotely related they belong to the sasuke fanboy who did make it and then decided to fck the whole thing up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Sandiame Hokage of Konohagakure no sato, Daisuke Sarutobi was once again drowning in a sea of paperwork while wishing he could use a Katon Karyuu Endan no jutsu on the dreaded pieces of paper with ink on them that formed words. If one of his Chuunin helpers came in at the moment they would think there Hokage had used the Kawarimi with a gravel mixer to escape the work due to the screeching sound his wrist made as he tried to reduce the throbbing.

After a while he put down his pen for a small break while the looked at the pictures of his predecessors and unfortunately his late successor to the Hokage mantle. Whenever he looked upon the smiling visage of Minato Namikaze he always thought of his surrogate grandson and heir of the Fourth Hokage's name Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.

When thinking of Naruto he always thought of how he was abruptly taken and to his knowledge was tortured and killed, if the amount of skin and blood found at the crime scene was any indication. When thinking of this a dark light entered his eyes as he remembered the horrific screams of his ninja as they were tortured by Morino Ibiki and Mitarashi Anko, some of the few people that thought of Naruto as a hero. He remembered the sick joy on both theirs and his face when he gave the order that there were no restrictions whilst torturing the people who did that to Naruto.

Now anyone who wasnt from Konoha would wonder why people would resort to torturing and killing a just turned six year old child. Well the answer you would be told justified, in the eyes of the Konoha villagers and fair amount of shinobi, torturing and killing of said child.

On the 10th of October six years ago one of the legendary Bijuu known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village of Konoha. This legendary creature, legends say, was able to cause the rise and fall of mountains, and continent-wide tsunamis all with a swing of one of its nine gargantuan tails.

The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze was able to seal the beast away with the Shiki Fuujin a Kinjutsu Ougi that sacrificed the user's soul to the Shinigami in exchange for the death gods service in one task the user asks for. Using this jutsu the Yondiame asked for the physical form of the fox destroyed and its soul and strength sealed into a human child, his child to be precise.

Thus the great demon was sealed and the Yondiame dead. While most would say the child is a hero for keeping such an evil force at bay, forsaking any chance of a normal life. The villagers and shinobi population alike suffered grievously the night of the attack losing friends, family and lovers to the beast.

With this being the case when Daisuke, the now reinstated Sandiame Hokage, revealed to the public the Kyuubi being sealed into a child the populaces grief turned to anger and they demanded that the child be killed, seeing it as the Kyuubi reincarnated.

The Sandiame, hoping to set things right immediately set two laws that decreed that any person from the highest member of the village council to the lowliest of civilians were to discriminate against Naruto in anyway that they would be punished with instant death no questions asked and that any adult that tells any person who can't remember the true events of the Kyuubi's attack and defeat will also be killed on sight. Only Naruto and the Hokage was exempt from the second law.

Daisuke hoped that this would allow Naruto to have a relatively normal childhood but sadly it was not meant to be. Naruto by the tender age of three had already had 47 assassination attempts and only one trip to the hospital.

Many hearing this would find it strange that he only had one hospital visit but they would be shocked to learn that on his first visit he was almost smothered and when referred to the Hokages personal team of medics they found more than twelve different types of poison in his system as well as several air bubbles that would have killed him if they weren't removed when they were.

Since then he has visited this team of medics more than 100 times for things ranging from malnutrition to all out mob beatings and the Sandiame knew he could not kill more than 50 men and women at a time for harming Naruto unless he wanted a civil war to break out. But soon the populace found out that fact as well and so unless they were caught in the act all of those who beat poor Naruto got away with it.

The only people who didn't hate little Naruto were the ANBU corps which guarded the child, the head interrogators Anko and Ibiki the newly promoted chuunin and up and coming Genjutsu Mistress Kurenai Yuuhi as well as the Inuzuka, Aburame, and the Ino-Shika-Cho team with there clans along with the Ichirakus and the Hokage.

None of them however could take in the boy after it was found out that he had been kicked out of the orphanage just after turning three years old. For if they did then it would cause the other clans to go into an uproar, thinking those that took him in would only use him for a weapon to strengthen that clans place in the village. He also couldn't be placed with the ANBU for they all had missions and therefore could not look after him as a child should.

Therefore it was arranged that he be placed in an apartment secretly in hopes that if he was secretive enough he would be able to escape more abuse due to him living alone. However that wasn't the case as after only two days of living there he was almost killed when the villagers tried to burn it down with him in it. The attempt failed and all those responsible were executed but villagers painted words like 'Demon spawn' and 'Murderer' to his already fire damaged walls.

For three more years Naruto had to endure this until the sixth anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat. The Uchiha Clan massacre had just happened and all of Konoha's ANBU and Jounin including the Hokage were investigating the incident. This gave ample opportunity for several chuunin and villagers to break into Naruto's home before knocking him unconscious and taking him to a secluded clearing two miles to the north-west of Konoha where they proceeded to torture and finally kill him.

However unknown to all those apart from the occupants in the clearing Naruto did not die that night but in fact escaped his captors and fled in the dead of night never to be heard of for the next half a decade...Until now that is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking upon the strangely deserted main road which led to Konoha was a hunched man, as though weighted down, stood at an impressive 6"2 with golden blonde hair. He wore a large tan trenchcoat with golden buckles all the way down and a strange collar hiding the bottom half of his face, which folded and was fastened with buckles as well, if unbuckled the collar could become a hood. They also noticed a large book seemingly chained to his side. The book in question was brown and worn around the edges, on its front cover was a symbol for the five elements Earth, Air, Fire, Water and lightning set up in a pentagram with a closed eye in the centre all in a gold colour as well as golden corners.

As he approached the guards saw that on his back was a freakishly large sword that was placed in a strange sheathe as it was a pure black with a golden top as well as golden Kanji symbols making a helix up it. His golden hair was tied into a neat topknot and his eyes were covered in a white blindfold.

As he approached the gate at a leisurely pace he seemed to glide across the hard earth road, no sound met his footfalls and for all intents and purposes the guards thought he were a ghost. That is until he came closer to them, and that is when they felt it.

All Ninja knows that each persons chakra is unique in compliance to their chakra nature and amount but this...the guards that day swore to themselves this man in front of them in that split second was a god wreathed in mortal flesh. His aura called to them, it sang to them in an almighty cacophony that was ensraring their minds in its utter majesty. The two Chuunin attendants fell to their knees as they felt as though all the wrong they had committed had been lifted from them and their souls, forgetting the feeling of pureness, caused them to break down and weep

The ANBU were in no better shape as there legs were shaking, their very hearts and minds telling them to bow down to this other-worldly being. Yet just as it had come it left them, and each of them realized just how far they had fallen. That small moment of pureness and peace was taken and replaced with all their wrongdoings and at that moment they knew that the world would not be, no feel the same again.

"I wish to see the Hokage, may I please be allowed admittance into your village" The man spoke softly but it carried with it underlying authority that gave his tone a deep baritone which conflicted with his softly spoken words but you couldn't see him talk any other way. The ANBU nodded as the Chuunin were still reeling from the aftermath of the experience.

As they walked through the village many stopped to stare at the hunched man and many bowed thinking him a warrior priest due to his dress and weapon. Passing shinobi too stopped and stared at the man, many a veteran ANBU thinking he resembled a boy long dead and soon left not wanting to have those memories brought up again.

One such person was Mitarashi Anko and her friend Yuuhi Kurenai who were both heading out to the Dingo Dango café when they each spied the man being escorted through town. Both of them saw the blonde hair and both of them remembered the little boy with the same shade of blonde that ran around them shouting 'Kurenai nee-chan' and 'Anko nee-chan'. Both of them picked up the pace their memories of the long dead boy resurfacing around the man.

As they reached the Hokage Tower entrance he turned and bowed to his escorts, who in turn bowed back before going back to their duties. The man turned and started to ascend the stairs towards the Hokage's office. As he arrived at the secretaries desk he asked politely if the Hokage was busy. When answered in the negative he asked if he could see him. The secretary walked over and into the office for a moment before coming out and telling the man he could enter.

As the man walked inside he saw the Hokage behind his desk signing a sheet of paper before putting it in his out pile before turning his attention to the man in front of him who stood respectfully waiting for him to start.

"Take a seat please and tell me what business you'd like to discuss" the Hokage asked, but anyone could hear the commanding tone in his voice.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice Hokage-sama but I have come across something that you may find interesting" the stranger replied as he took a seat in one of the shairs in front of the desk.

"What is this...something you have come across that you claim I would take interest in Mr...?" anyone could now tell that the Hokages patience was starting to wear thin at the man in front of him skirting around his questions.

"Ahh forgive my rudeness Hokage-sama I am known as the OniTenshi and the something I have is Information on a Certain Namikaze heir"

As soon as the words left his mouth he was subjected to Killer Intent akin to a demons raining down on him from the furious gaze of the Sandiame Hokage proclaimed as the 'Kami no Shinobi' for being the greatest ninja in all the five great nations.

"HOW DARE YOU, A STRANGER, COME INTO MY VILLAGE AND SPEAK OF A DEAD CHILD WHO HAS FINALLY FOUND PEACE!!"

Before he could continue shouting at the man in front of him he realized the man had stood up straight to his now full height of 6"6 and even though he did not wish to admit it the Hokage was afraid of this man.

"you would assume I am like your bigoted villagers who would piss on his corpse if they were to think it would cause him pain in the afterlife but you are wrong _BOY _now sit down and let me finish" the man's presence was suffocating to the Hokage as he found himself doing just what the man said, there was no Killing Intent but something else. Something that scared the Hokage more than anything.

"Now as I was saying I have Information on the Namikaze Heir" as he said this the man too sat and calmed down "I am here to inform you that he is alive" tears erupted from the old mans eyes as he looked at the man now in front of him with hope for the first time in half a decade

"H-H-He's a-alive?" the old man repeated hoping that he wasn't dreaming and that this was real.

The man nodded again "Yes Sarutobi the child known as Naruto is alive...if you must know he is closer than you expect" The old man heard the stranger and deciphered his words before his eyes widened and he walked up the the man in front of him, reaching with shaking hands towards the blindfold covering the man's eyes.

He grabbed the piece of cloth as he raised it so that it rested upon the man's forehead showing his eyes, they were the strangest he had ever seen. His eyes were the same sapphire Blue they always were but they were filled with such sorrow and wisdom they were more befitted on the face of a veteran of many wars, one who had seen too many bloodshed and suffering, and who knew the all the faces good and evil take up. His eyes looked like they had beheld the highest of heavens and the lowest pits of hell and remained sane. His pupils had become animal like slits but that was not the strange thing about them.

No what was strange about those eyes was that what appeared like clouds on a sunny day crossed his pupils showing what was truly underneath. His entire eye was the purest of black and the slit pupil was purest white hidden, only to be revealed by shifting clouds. All the Sandiame could do was fight back a sob as he looked at the face of the grandson he had lost and all he could do before embracing him was whisper

"Naruto?"

Woo First chapter is done now for all of the Japanese unless its something I've made such as jutsu or something that hasn't been translated over a million times I wont be putting it here, you should already know it. For anyone that has questions put them in a review as well as what you think of the story so far until next time thank you and goodnight.


End file.
